


Cursed Truth

by KateLeeShadows (ThirteenRedVampireBites)



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/KateLeeShadows
Summary: Linddyn shouldn't have picked up that damned box without checking first. Now he's trapped in his room to avoid blurting out a truth that could ruin everything between Marizic and himself.





	Cursed Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of my Yule gifts!
> 
> I'm done with classes until January so I'm going to try my hardest to get things written out so I can post more often again. It might not happen, I have two regular classes and then two big self-work classes next term so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks to the Tumblr staff in their infinite wisdom (note the sarcasm), you may not be able to see either of my tumblrs, so I'm going to try making sure that any announcements are made on my external blog or twitter. I've been debating moving elsewhere as well, and I'll let you all know if I do.
> 
> Well, I did a dumb. I went and changed my birthday on Twitter... which put me below the age of 13 (which I was when I made it... so I guess it makes sense) which then got my account locked. I have sent in a help ticket stating that I am now over the age of 13, so I should be getting it back, but it may not be until after the holidays, just to let you know.
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Shit. Shit. Shit. Was the first thought through my head as I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It’s the first thing I’d done so far that morning, and already it seemed like it was not going to be a good day as I knew that mark on my forehead. I knew what that meant, and everyone else would too if I let them see it.

"There is no way in hell I am going anywhere now," I sternly told my reflection, which seemed to smirk at my predicament. "Not until this wears off. And wipe that fucking smirk off your face, asshole, you're stuck in this too, so good luck with that." A smirk crossed my own face at the panicked look on the other's slightly warped visage. "Hope you have a good day!" I chirped as I left the room. "Prick."

Gods I hate the smug bastard I am in the mirror world[i], serves the asshole right I guess... But at the same time, the Veritas curse[ii] lasts for days unless I tell the truth that it wants. Shit. Shit. Shit. And I have a feeling I know what it wants me to tell and who to.

"Linddyn[iii]?" A voice called from the other side of the door to my room.

Speak of the devil. Marizic ( _mar-is-ick)_ sounded a bit worried, probably his empathy picking something out even through the shielding we've put up. He has always had issues with keeping it under wraps, especially in public, which was why we’d put up the shielding in the first place so that he could have a safe space where he could let his Gifts roam without worry.

“Are you alright in there?”

Shit. Shit. “No,” my mouth opened before I could stop it and out roll the words. “I shouldn’t have picked up that box without checking it first.”

“What?! Why? Are you okay?!” A bump against the door, as Marizic moved closer, the back of the door lighting up at his touch. With his forehead, knees, and one of his hands pressed against the door, Marizic continued speaking, “What did you not notice on the box?”

“ _Veritas maxima_ ,” I told him, backing up to sit on my bed to remain away from the door, removing the impulse to open it and blurt out the truth that is fighting to escape from its cage behind my teeth.

“Well, shit,” Marizic murmured, just loud enough that I could hear him from across the room and behind an oak door. “I’ll call you in, shall I?”

“Please.”

A tap and the space where his hand is pulsed in color as he patted the door. “Are you staying in here then?”

“Yes, I am not leaving my room until this is done,” I replied, slumping back onto my bed and flopping out across the length of it.

“Alright, dear heart. I’ll leave everything outside the door. Come out when you think it’s finished!” Another pat to the door and then the color disappeared as Marizic backed away from the door. I heard him take a few steps before he turned back to the door again, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Your strawberry-banana pancakes?” I offered sullenly, throwing an arm over my eyes.

“I’ll leave them next to the door in half-an-hour with everything else.” Marizic yawns audibly before continuing, “I’ll call Dean Phelps, and Juno to tell them you need the week off.”

“Thank you!”

~~

The first day was alright I suppose. I spent most of it working on unfinished work, both class and for actual work with loud music playing in my silenced room. I got a fair amount of it done in fact. All three of my short papers finished, and most of the notes for my Advanced Charms and Enchantments class got rewritten to actually make sense. I went through three of my enchantment orders—a Baby Box[iv] (the same thing that I got the damned curse from), and two carved roses for a married couple’s fifteenth anniversary—before needing to take a break.

Marizic was the best. He kept from asking me questions aloud, remaining quiet when he came to the door and only asking questions through sticky notes and other papers—thank god the curse doesn’t work on writing, otherwise I’m sure I would have written it down a dozen times just on the first day alone—that are pinned to the plates and other items he leaves just off to the side of the door.

Breakfast was as I had requested; strawberry-banana pancakes, an orange, some bacon, and an enchanted travel bottle of hot coffee just as I like it. He’d done his usual magic on the pancakes—not actual magic but his personal flare for cooking and design—and it was like looking at a bouquet of flowers with how he’d placed the bits of strawberry and banana into the batter. It was fantastic.

~

The second day was a bit worse. I got more work done, mostly carving the items than doing any actual enchantments. A bunch of roses for a girl’s sixteenth birthday, a pair of rings for my brother’s wedding, another set of Baby Boxes—six of them for a family with simultaneous triplet pregnancies—and a tiny wolf that would be enchanted to move and follow the owner around while protecting them. That was an interesting one. I hadn’t done many Protectors, only a couple, a field mouse and a pair of tiny lions but they were one of the more intricate pieces I’d been taught to do so far, and I enjoyed making them.

Marizic continued making my favourites. Breakfast was his mother’s strudel recipe. Lunch was a sushi platter from our favourite Japanese place by the University. Dinner was fresh venison steaks and fried potatoes.

I kept the music a bit quieter, not wanting the noise level of the day before but unable to stand the silence of my room and the roar of my thoughts. I even changed from the heavy bass of the grunge-pop I’d been listening to the day before to a lower level of punk-pop that I generally listened to.

~

Day three was a bit better thanks to Marizic. I spent most of it writing out the notes that my professors sent over in a way that I would remember in between dancing around my room to get some exercise.

When I opened the door to get my breakfast I was surprised to find both my breakfast and a small clay pot with one of Marizic’s hybrid plants[v] in it. Tiny purple, blue, and slate gray orchid, jasmine and gladiolus looking flowers winked at me as the plant waved back and forth excitedly, its tiny leaves curling and flapping.

I picked up the pot, pulling the plant close enough to study it and tipped my head slightly when I noticed the two notes: one a sticky note that simply said, _For You_ ; while the other was a tag. I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me as I read the tiny card tied to a daintily carved stick that was pushed into the wood at the corner of the pot that had been painted with a beautiful starry forest landscape by Marizic’s careful hand.

_Hello, my new Daddy! I am for you. There were twelve of us, but I am the smallest, so Mummy decided that I could do with some special care! Mummy trusts you to feed me food, water, and magic, so here I am! Take good care of me! Mummy’s watching!_

 

I picked up my breakfast and returned to my room, shutting the door behind me with my foot. The plate was set on the desk before I crossed to the bay window across from it. A quick flick of my fingers and a hanging shelf appeared down the center, just low enough that I could reach but still high enough that I wouldn’t hit my head when I sat down to read there. The plant seemed to jingle as I set it down in the patch of sunlight that was crawling its way along as the sun rose higher above the horizon.

I crossed back to the desk, grabbing a pen and a sticky note to request care instructions for my new little friend. A quickly scrawled note and I went to stick it to the door.

Breakfast was then eaten, and the plates returned to the kitchen with a snap of my fingers before I grabbed one of my many books to sit with my new little friend.

~

I spent most of day four pacing back and forth across my room, from wall to wall to wall to wall. Jingle, my new plant, let off soft musical sounds every time I got close, their little leaves reaching out each time I passed by.

Soft acoustic music played in the background, and I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my face every time I heard Jingle attempt to copy the sounds.

I paused next to the door when Jingle managed to copy the chorus portion of Louis Armstrong’s _What A Wonderful World_. “Well done, little Jingle,” I cooed, crossing to stand before the gently swinging shelf.

Jingle made another soft but obviously happy trill, swaying happily in the sunlight that falls over their sun-following pot.

I watched them play in the sun for a while before I finally spoke again, “The first time was an accident, you know. We were sixteen and this was his first _real_ boyfriend. We’d been friends for a decade, and we were close, brothers even. I was protective and powerful, and I didn’t do it on purpose!” I tapped my fingers against the wall. “He just couldn’t take the idea that I could hurt him, so he just gave in and broke up with Mar. Mar was heartbroken, and I comforted him the best I could.”

I smirked to myself as I settled down on the pillows across the bench. “The second time was on purpose,” I admitted with a blood thirsty grin. “The bastard only wanted Mar for his Gifts and his connection to me and the rest of the royal family. I sent him packing as quick as I could. Never mess with a powerful Mage who is a middle son. A few pranks, and he was gone faster than you could cast a fire spell.”

Jingle chirped questioningly, swaying closer and peeking over the rim of their shelf. I stared up at them, sighing quietly before continuing, “Those weren’t the only reasons though. I wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly when it happened. But it was definitely some time after we started Senior year of high school.

“We went away the summer before and puberty hit him like a brick while we were gone. He went from weedy and cute to stacked and gorgeous. It was like being hit by a truck. He went from ‘aw, how cute’ to ‘fuck he’s hot’ and it threw me for a long time. I couldn’t stop blushing. I just… He…” I floundered, unable to find the words. “I still love him.”

I curled against the window, staring out into the yard of our building and watching as the neighbour’s kid played with her school friends who were over for her birthday. Around and around the play structure and the trees and over the hill and up and around again. Magic played around them as they went, images of tiny fairies and animals and sparkles followed them around. Ah, to be that carefree again.

~

“Today is the day,” I murmur to my reflection, staring at my markless face. “All done, so I can leave my room again.” I sigh quietly and stretch, the hem of my sleep shirt lifting to show my belly.

Yawning, I walk out of the bathroom and head to the door, Jingle sleepily crooning as I pass. I blow them a quick kiss before pulling open my bedroom door.

Marizic stands before me, hand raised to knock lightly.

It’s as I open my mouth to speak that I realize that the curse may have visibly run its course, but internally and magically it’s still working strong. I can’t help myself as I blurt out, “I love you,” to the sleepy face of my best friend. 

 

**Fin.**

//

[i] The mirror world is a world that exists behind the glass of mirrors. It’s the same except that everything is mirrored. So a nice person is kind of an asshole, and an asshole is a bit nicer. Additionally, the mirror world is upside down, the sky is down and the ground is up.

[ii] The Veritas curse forces the cursed individual to tell a specific person the full truth until the _real_ truth the curse wants them to tell escapes. It was created by King Linddyn Frosts the First, Linddyn’s many times great-grandfather, who much like Linddyn was too shy to tell his romantic interest that he loved them.

[iii] Linddyn is the 21-year-old fifth son of Queens Elinara and Juniper Frosts.

[iv] Baby Boxes are a children’s toy made of wood and crystal that are coated and filled with various magics, but usually an illusion spell that throws up the night sky, a music spell which plays various songs, and a protection spell of some kind. The first Baby Box was created for King Linddyn the First by his mother Adelina, an Enchanting Mistress. He then used it to house his successful Veritas Charm, which is how Linddyn II gets cursed, by picking up his ancestor’s Box.

[v] Marizic is a Magical herbologist. He specializes in hybridization. One of his last orders was for the mix that makes up Jingle, but Jingle was both unnecessary and too small for shipping, hence Linddyn getting them.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning. Twitter may not work either, but check anyways.***  
> 


End file.
